einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Artifact Data
This page should contain all data and artifacts encountered in the course of the game. It is divided into two categories based on how likely they are to provide valuable returns (if they haven't already). The ones that are unlikely to yield anything useful are put in the Curiosities category, while everything else is put in the Artifact category. They are further divided based on mission. If the object has yielded any useful data, they should probably be put in the same section as the object, unless they are extrordinary enough to warrant their own section. Nyars artifacts should be put in their own page to prevent things from getting mixed up and confusing. See also the Materials page. Mission 1 *HEP Pyramid A pyramid weapon that was used to create the HEP. It seems related to the other defence systems and weapons of the crystal aliens, including the turrets and the guardian robot they encountered. Said defence systems were pyramid in shape and started spinning when they were charging up. When they finished charging, they suddenly stopped and release a burst of energy that would melt anything they were pointing at. *Shape-shifting storage device A data storage device of some sort that can change its shape (according to the data stored inside it or the user's will?). Could be used to develop shapechanging equipment. More research required. *Crystal-alien corpses The last of the crystal people, murdered by the HMRC after they removed the power source powering their stasis pods. They were apparently used to develop the Crystalline Projector. *Alien Power Source Powered the crystal aliens' stasis pods and the rest of their Ark. Was space magic and was somehow related to them. Removing it resulted in the death of the last of the crystal aliens. Came back later as a Nyars Artifact. Could be related or combined with the HEP or the Crystalline Projector somehow. More research required. Curiosity *Wall carvings Pictures of carvings depicting part of the history of the crystal race. From them, the team gathered that the crystal aliens' homeword had suffered some great catastrophy that resulted in the destruction of their sun and most planets in their solar system (presumably what left their planet drifting anchorless through deep space). This was the only one of their buildings that survived. (search for pictures) Mission 2 *Organo-Tissue Dominator Space Magic Device Recovered space magic technology that led to the creation of the Organo-Tissue Dominator Psychokinetic Amplifier. Apparently resulted from the merging of the automanipulators of a UWM ship with a proto-altered commune, much like the rest of the mission area. When recovered, was in the shape of something like a plant. *Memory Fields Tilled circular areas of ground, with and without patterns, that gave anyone in physical contact with the field a vision related to the (non-organic) item placed in the center. Data (or inspiration) from them apparently resulted in the Mindfuck gun prototype. *Star map room A room with a star map. The images should be available from the team's suits' cameras' recordings. Investigating could provide useful data, since the commune must have been travelling through space for a long time. Curiosities *Faith's Berserker Mode After mind-merging with the altered commune (presumably like Erik did before her), a piece of the commune was left behind. It caused Faith to go berserk when angry, losing self control and hulking out at the target of her anger, at least until she received a system from the Doctor to control it. Mission 3 No artifacts were recovered on this mission. Curiosity *Soundworm puddle data Data on the Puddle and the Soundworm was recovered, however. Without the actual Soundworm itself, its effects could not be replicated. We might be able to build another Puddle though, or recover it from the mission recordings. Mission 4 *Space Magic Black Box An extremely powerful and dangerous artifact, this thing is nigh indestructible. It's also a "seed" for creating more psychokinetic amplifiers and field manipulators. Unrestrained, it can destroy truly massive areas; entire planets, possibly solar systems. Mission 6 *Abyss Sand The sand of the Samsonite Abyss were nanobots controlled through sound that "ate" all sorts of energy to gain energy and replicate itself (making it a form of Grey Goo). A modified version of the stuff is employed in the Micro-Servitor Manipulation System "Sandbag" and in the Hexsand armour. *Dead forest tree branches Branches taken from the mysterious fractal trees in the dead forest. They are razor sharp, and so thin that they appear two dimensional. Mission 7 *Advanced AI & Robotics Data All the data of a combat drone development program of a Quiet World, centuries old. Extremely advanced, especially in comparison to the UWM/ARM knowledge of AI, which was mostly abandoned in favor of organic wetware 'AI'. Currently only applied to create Stevebots and advanced exoskeletons. Curiosity *"Timmy's Tears" A form of space magic that apparently grants wishes, one per "Tear". Created by Timmy after playing with a Nyars artifact Timmy's Magical Ball once too many times. Most of them were used up on the mission. Mission 8 *Sharkmist A form of organic nanobots, they feed on carbon to produce more of themselves, and can be programmed to create a specific object. Temperatures affect their activity level, and at low enough temperatures, its activity level rises enough for it to form a cloud that rapidly shreds anything it comes into contact with, prompting the name. Word of Piecewise is that they had been building something for an alien race, long gone, which might have been useful. Alas. When construction was finished (or when they were awakened by the human colonists) they created antennas that informed their makers about the completion of their project, using radiation that unfortunately caused severe psychological and biological damage to humans, leading to paranoia, anger, depression and death. They also found a nice breeding ground in the lungs of humans, killing them and driving them insane or turning them into zombies in the process. Employed in various things, including the Sharksuit and Milno. Mission 9B *Hexplate A type of material that resists energy transfer extremely well, at least on its surface, making it almost immune to lasers, plasma, radiation, extreme heat, etc. The original samples registered as so close to absolute zero that the difference was statistically insignificant. Apparently, that was achieved by reflecting any energy directed to it back to the environment. They were also almost entirely frictionless. In their original environment, they were found arranged in a hexagonal array, hence the name. They were the home of a large variety of organisms, some of them looking like creatures of the sea, others looking like anthills, all of them living under what looked like an aurora in the sky. Hexsand (created by mixing Hexplate with the Abyss Sand from Mission 7) seems to instead be capable of "eating" any energy directed to it, causing it to disappear. Powerful physical impacts or monoatomic blades however are still enough to break it, even though most of the force of the impact will be absorbed. Employed in many things, from heat sinks to various types of armour to focusing arrays for Sean's PEW, both mixed with other materials and by itself. *Blueraditite A type of crystal that has extremely efficient energy storage. Highly radioactive. Can be manufactured with a lot of energy at various sizes, though a spent crystal can't be recharged. Employed in compact power sources. *Gelatinous Lake Samples Was actually one giant colony of many different micro-organisms, each with a distinct function of their own. Even the gelatinous membrane of the blob was made out of a specific microorganism. "Somewhat unique and might be able to be used for self-sealing suit technology. Maybe." *Rocklice Bug Armour An extremely dense shell formation created by large bug-like creatures. Very durable, very heavy. Mixed with Hexplate, it forms a type of armor referred to most often as either "hexbug" or "xenohex". *Black eaters and black towers samples Samples from the bug-like life forms living in the black towers (which some of them ate for sustenance), as well as samples of the (rather sturdy and incredibly tall) graphite towers themselves. The graphite tower samples could be used to create a cheap yet sturdy structures of immense height. More research required. *Analyzer Blobs "The blobs that Flint found with the metallic stuff inside them. They appear to be some form of rudimentary biological computer of sorts." The sample reacted to physical stimuli. More research required. *Pink mist and pink mist tree Pink trees surrounded by a large cloud of pink mist that was a bit restrictive to movement. When a part of the tree was cut, that caused a reaction to the surrounding mist. Purpose and function unknown, more research required. *Radiation predator samples Samples from the giant worm-like life-form that attacked Canary Base after it was attracted by a very powerful radio transmission. *Liquid crystal samples Looks like a bright aquamarine fluid. Almost instantly solidifies upon contact with other substances, although it doesn't naturally cling to them. When it solidifies, it becomes a very hard crystal-like substance. Curiosities *"Iron Sea" Samples Cooled lava that was extracted from the lava lake close to the home of the rocklice *Teleporter Domes Black domes that were capable of teleporting objects from one place to another, occasionally causing objects to get caught in half. *Sandstorm samples Samples from the sandstorm that surrounded the mission area and was slowly making it smaller and smaller. Mission 11 No artifacts were recovered on this mission. Curiosities *Gratesplosion Anomalies Grate ate a Pill Machine Manipulator battery pill and exploded all over the place. It caused a lot of weird effects, only some of which have been researched so far. *Flaming golden rebar surrounded by forcefield *Hexagonal spike, glows blue with black swirls *Blackish gray crystals *Piece of staircase railing with a thin coating of moving black stuff. It causes a huge swirling black pillar whenever it touches the ground, and damages any organics near the pillar.) *Giant lump of spiky pollen with red glow. Doing uncareful things to the pollen is a bad idea. *Metal cylinder. Resonates dangerously well. *Neon green humming spikes. Explode when struck *Feather shaped rod with yellow glow. Broken in half. Used to project much heat before broken. *Extremely corrosive gas Mission 14 *Glowworm Gun A gun that shoots projectiles that look like glow worms, and stick to surfaces they hit, rapidly eating/corroding through. While these are in contact, the target can be possessed by an intelligence linked to the gun. It seems to be capable of rudimentary communication, but not the ability to speak or write. Possessing robot bodies causes the body to degrade overtime. *Egg-shaped Machine Data Some information has been wiped. Other info is locked with a particularly long encryption. Although Aresteve is working on decrypting it, doing so without the key will take a long time. *Headless Cultist A cultist without a head, who is somehow still alive. He was like that when we found him. Curiosities *Burnout Amplifiers These are nothing new, though this is the first we've heard of them. They cause brain damage to the user, but are more powerful than regular amplifiers. Mission 15 No artifacts were recovered on this mission, thanks to STAN. Word of Piecewise is that the ship was a cargo ship, and had a few goodies that would have really helped the rebellion. Also of note would have been the ship's AI. Mission 16 *God Computer data The data and hard drive from a computer created by Skylar Niabs, capable of changing reality. A massive computer taking up an entire room, it could physically delete things from reality, hack people's brains, turn people into shoggoths, and cause massive EMP blasts. Mission 18 *Frictionless stone sphere A slightly warm stone sphere the size of a bowling ball. It is nearly frictionless, and duct tape doesn't stick to it. *Anomalous crystals appear to be glass made via heat, but their structure and their sheer density and robustness are far beyond what simple fused silica should be able to do. In fact, just scraping samples is nearly impossible; you have to go find some shards which have already fallen off. *Burried sculture Some sort of metal sculpture. Gold or maybe bronze? It seems to be an idol or small god which resembles a man with the head of some kind of insect with giant mandibles. *Odd fragments of geometrically perfect stone left behind by the eater's fireballs. Mission 19 *Ship Data Hundreds of years of detailed observation of the Haebi planet Mission 20 *Haebi Sporeworld Nerve Cluster *Haebi "blood" a standard artifact container full of Haebi "blood" caused by breaking the planet's "skin". Mission 22 *Box of green slime from landing zone *Space suit containing a human liquefied by the soundwave Mission 24 *A combat knife, held by Anthony when he got mindfucked. An invisible blade seemed to extend a few feet in front of the knife, and is incredibly sharp. May or may not still have these properties. *A chair backrest that may or may not still be indestructible. *Jar of (possibly anomalous) dust. Mission 26 *Pink slime The pink slime, after some quick analysis appears to be mostly carbon and water in nature, but not organic, or at least it doesn't contain any cells or common organic molecules that we know of. It's mostly Carbon chains, but pure carbon not hydrocarbons, just a series of carbons double bonded to each other in a line. The waters are forming some sort of gelatinous but organized form, like a soft crystal. This is actually where the pink color comes from, some kind of light refraction effect. We'd need to do some human tests to know if it has effects on people, but from what we can guess, it's probably non-toxic and biologically inactive. Category:Game